The Curse Of The Cat's Eye Talisman
by TJPriest
Summary: This is where Gadget finds out that her father is alive. Some old enemies show up to get their revenge on the Rescue Rangers.


Disney

Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers The Curse Of The Cat's Eye Talisman

(Dale runs through the forest. He jumps over rocks, into bushes, through holes in logs. He stops to catch his breath, then he heard a loud meow.) MEEEEEOOOOWW!(Then he continued to run for his life. He ran through a maze of a mountain then he found a dead end, he was trapped. When Dale turned around he saw Three hungry cats who looked familiar. Lighting flashes, one of the cats in the middle jumps and attacks Dale.)

Page 1.

Dale: AHHHHHHHHHH!(Dale screams in fear. Chip wakes up from Dale's scream.

Chip: Dale? Were you having that nightmare again?

Dale scared: Yeah, it was those three cats I saw. (Gadget opens the door with Monterey Jack and Zipper following her.)

Gadget: Hey Chip who screamed?

Chip upset: it was Dale, he was having that nightmare again.(Gadget runs and climbs on to Dale's bed.

(Gadget) Oh Dale,(She sit's on the side of Dale's bed and holds his hand.) are you okay?

Dale feeling bashful: Uh yeah. I'm okay, now that you're here with me.

Page 2.

Chip: Come on Gadget, it was just silly dream.

Gadget: Chip I'm surprised at you. Dale had a bad dream and he was afraid.(Gadget hugs Dale with care.) how would you feel if you had nightmare like Dale had.(Dale gives Chip raspberries.)

Monterey Jack: say Dale, what did these three cats look like again?

Dale starts telling them his dream: well when I was running for my life then I ran into a dead end then when I turned around and saw three cats that looked very familiar. One of them was wearing a blue bow and the other two were wearing fancy collars.

Gadget: Hmmmmm! Three cats that looked familiar. One with a blue bow and the two with fancy collars.

Zipper squeaks:

Monterey Jack: I have no idea ether Zipper. I don't know any cats with a blue bow or fancy collars.

Chip: It was probably was from a scary movie we watched before bed.

Gadget: Yeah maybe your right. Now why don't get back to sleep.

Dale feels nervous: I…I don't know, what if I have that dream again.

Gadget: Oh Dale it will be ok, if you have that dream again just tell yourself it's just a dream.

Dale: Well…OK Gadget! Maybe that will make me feel better.(Gadget gives Dale a good night kiss on his cheek. Chip feels jealous.)

Gadget jumps off Dales bed: Good night Dale, good night Chip.(Gadget walks and closes the door. Chip n Dale go back to sleep. The next morning Monty was cooking up some breakfast.)

Dale: So Monty, what's for breakfast?

Monterey Jack: Cheese chowder!

All: AGAIN?

Monterey Jack: Yep, made it just this morning.(Monty pours three bowls of cheese chowder for Chip, Dale, and Gadget.

Page 3.

The Rangers didn't want to hurt Monty's feelings so they ate some of it, then someone was knocking at the door. The Rangers stopped eating and ran to the door Chip opened it and saw Tammy and Foxglove.)

Chip: Tammy, Foxglove, what a surprise to see you both.

Tammy: Hi Chipper…oh I mean Chip, Foxglove and I got a post card for you.

Foxglove: it's from someone in Australia.

Monterey Jack: Australia? Croaky, it must be from me old pal Louie Wombat. We had really good times together, there was one time we took on bunch of dingo's, we gave them a left then we gave them a right and we…(Monty stops and sees Gadget, Chip, Dale, and Zipper looking at him annoyed.) Or I can finish the story later.

Gadget reads the post card: Now let's see! Dear Rescue Rangers, you probably don't know me but I really need your help. I've lost my daughter two years ago and I have been searching around the world for her. I've heard many stories about you during my search. I live near a big rock in the Australian wilderness. Signed the mouse you don't know.(Gadget feels sorry for that mouse who lost his daughter. She knows how he feels.) Golly, that pour mouse we've got him find his daughter.

Page 4.

(Gadget runs to get the ranger wing fixed up.)

Chip: But Gadget, we don't know who this mouse is.

Dale: Yeah! We don't know what he looks like.

Monterey Jack: And we don't know if he's nice or rude.

Gadget works on the ranger wing: Maybe, maybe not, but he asks for our help to find his daughter. And I want to help that mouse help find someone he lost…just like I lost someone.(Chip n Dale remember about what she told them about her father.)

Chip: Your right Gadget!

Dale: Yeah! We should help the mouse, he lost someone.

Monterey Jack: Croaky! You guys aren't really serious about this…are you?

Dale: Of course we are Monty.

Chip: It's our Rescue Ranger duties. To help others that need our help.(Tammy and Foxglove whisper to each other and ask their friends.)

Tammy: Um…Excuse me, Chipper…Oh um I mean Chip.

Chip: Yes Tammy!

Tammy: Foxglove were wondering if we could come along to help.

Chip: Well, I don't know it might be dangerous.

Tammy: Oh please let us come, remember I helped you get back the Maltese Mouse.

Foxglove: And I helped save Dale from my former owner Winifred.

Chip: We'll…(Chip looks at Tammy and Foxglove as they smile at him bashfully.) oh alright you can come with us on this mission Page 5.

(Tammy and Foxglove run to Chip and hug him tightly.) Oh Thank You, Thank You, Thank You Chipper. (Tammy and Foxglove let go of Chip and ran to the others. Gadget got the Ranger wing ready to fly. She put an extra seat on for Tammy to sit on. All of the Rangers got on the ranger wing but Foxglove, cause she can fly. Gadget sets a course for Australia.)

All: Rescue Ranger's Away!(Gadget drives the Ranger wing through the sky passing the police station, Comic shop, and the Tom cat food factory. The Rangers main enemy Fat Cat also got a post card from Australia. Fat Cat talks to his henchman.)

Mole: Gee Boss, why do you have go to Australia alone?

Fat Cat: Because the post card said so, you wimp. Be side's, the cat from Australia said she has something special for me and she said she was defeated by one of those meddling, fooling, good for nothing…RESCUE RANGERS!

Mepps: But Boss, you know what she looks like.

Wart: or where she's from.(Fat Cat turns back to his henchman with his claws sticking out.)

Fat Cat: that maybe true, but she said there's a museum with something I want to take over the world.

Mole: Oh! What is it Boss?

Fat Cat: if I knew what it was…I WOULD SHOW YOU WHAT IT WAS.

Mole: Oh?

Fat Cat: Now if you excuse me I have a ship to catch.(Fat Cat grabs his suitcase and headed out.) Now you three are in charge why'll I'm away AND NO PARTIES! Page 6.

All: yes Boss!(Fat Cat heads for the docks to take a ship to Australia. Meanwhile the Rescue Rangers and their friends are still on their journey to Australia. Chip n Dale see that Gadget is very serious about this mission. This was the first time Gadget felt serious.)

Chip: Pssst, hey Dale!

Dale: Yeah!

Chip: Have you notices that Gadget looks a little different?

Dale looks at Gadget: Nope she looks the same to me.

Chip bonks Dale on the head: I'm talking about her being serious.

Dale: oh yeah.

Monterey Jack: Gadget never felt this serious before. It must be a reason why.

Tammy: How can you tell?

Monterey Jack: Because…she lost her father.

Tammy gasps: oh what happened?

Chip: Well we don't know!

Dale: Yeah, she never told us how she lost her father but she's very sad about it.

Monterey Jack: Her father and I were old friends back then. His name was Geegaw Hackwrench the most famous pilot in New York. We had good old times since I last saw him.(Gadget over hears what Monterey is telling Tammy and Foxglove about her father, with a sad look on her face, tears started to drip out of her eye's. Chip sees Gadget starting to cry.)

Monterey Jack: And one time Geegaw and I went…

Chip: Monty!

Monterey Jack: just a minute mate, I'm just getting good part. Anyway we took on a bunch of bobcat's in Canada.

Dale: Monty!

Monterey Jack: Hold that thought Pally, I'm was just telling to girls about what me and Geegaw did.

Page 7.

Monterey: So their we were showing those bobcat's Geegaw and I gave them a right and we gave them a left and…

Chip n Dale: MONTY!

Monterey: What!(Chip n Dale show Monty that Gadget is starting to cry.) Oh!(Monty realizes that his story was making Gadget sad.) Gadget Love, I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad.

Gadget wipes her tears: That's alright Monty. I remember what you and Dad did, because I was there watching you guys fight those bobcat's.(Tammy and Foxglove looked at each other then turned back to Gadget.) but I didn't tell you about happen to dad.(Gadget tells her friends about her flashback.) this was before I joined the Rescue Rangers, my dad said he had to take plane trip to Africa, he said I wasn't old enough to travel, so he told me to stay. When I heard the news on the radio my dad's plane crashed in a storm in Africa. I don't see how he could ever made it. And that's how lost my father.

Chip: oh Gadget we're very sorry to hear that.

Dale: Yeah me too!(Zipper starts to cry, Monty gives him a hanky. Zipper takes it and blows his nose.)

Monterey Jack: Don't worry Love, you still got us.

Chip: Yeah! And our Rescue Ranger oath.

Dale: Rescue Rangers always stick together.

Gadget smiles at her friends: Golly, Thanks guys you are the best friends I've ever had.(Gadget gives Chip a kiss on the cheek, Dale feels jealous,)

Foxglove: Say Gadget!

Gadget: Yes Foxglove!

Foxglove: Um…How many mile's do we have to go to get to Australia?

Gadget: Hmmmmm! About 200,00 more.(They fly out of New York and to the ocean.)

Page 8.

Monterey: Well since we still have a long way to go we might as well just sit back and do nothing.

Dale: Do nothing? Sitting here in the Ranger wing and do nothing?

Monterey Jack: Sure, I do it all the time, so does Zipper.(Dale looks and sees Zipper and Monty's left shoulder and doing nothing. Dale can see why. Tammy notices a gray cloud near by.)

Tammy: Chipper, uh I mean Chip.

Chip: Yes Tammy!

Tammy: their's a dark cloud coming.(Gadget and Chip look ahead and see the dark cloud coming their way.)

Gadget: Golly, we're heading into a storm.

Dale and Monterey Jack: Storm?

Zipper squeaks: Storm?

Chip: Gadget we got to turn back!

Gadget: We can't Chip, we have the mission to do, remember.

Dale: But what about the storm, how do we get past it?

Foxglove sees a ship in the sea: Down there I see a ship down there.

Chip: Good work Foxglove! Gadget head for that ship.

Gadget: Roger that Chip, everybody hold on!

Dale: to what?(Gadget steer's the Ranger wing to the ship. The wind blows hard on them.)

All. WHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!(Foxglove holds on to the Ranger wing. The rain falls hard on them, lighting flashes before they're eye's. Gadget sees the ship and heads right for it.)

Gadget: Hang on tight guys, were going in.(Gadget speeds up on the Ranger wing with everyone holding on.)

All: WHHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAA!(Gadget jets the Ranger wing to the ship.)

Page 9.

(The wind blows them again but this time to the ship. The Ranger wing flew over to the ship then the wind stopped. Gadget lands the Ranger wing carefully on to the ship.

Gadget: Golly, that was easy.(Gadget sees Dale and Monterey Jack hiding under their seat's.) you can come out now guys, we landed safely.

Dale: Oh boy, what a relief.(Dale sighs.)

Monterey Jack: Well, now that's all over.(Monterey hops out of the Ranger wing.) lets see what this place has for us to eat.

Dale: Good idea I'm starving.(Dale hops out too and follows Monterey Jack.)

Chip runs right in front of them: How can you two think of eating at a time like this, we have to find out where this ship is taking us.

Gadget: I think we all ready have Chip.

Chip Huh?

Gadget: Look!(Chip, Dale, and Monty run to see what Gadget is potting at.) Ship to Australia. This ship is taking us to Australia.

Tammy: Well, that was easy!

Foxglove: Too easy!

Chip: Well I guess we can just sit back and relax.

Monterey Jack: Now why don't we look around this ship and find something to eat like…(Monterey Jack catches the smell of cheese.)CH…CH…CHEEEEEEEESE!(Monterey Jack follows the scent.)

Gadget: Oh no, not again!

Chip: Quick, grab him.(Chip, Dale, Gadget, Zipper, Tammy, and Foxglove chase after Monterey Jack. Finally they all grab a hold of Monty.)

Monterey Jack: Cheese, cheese, I've got to have cheese. Come on mate's just one piece.

Page 10.

All: No!(They pull Monterey away from sent of cheese.)

Monterey Jack: Oh please, I've got to have a bite.

Chip: Oh, no you don't!

Gadget: These cheese attacks will get you in to trouble.

Dale: And when you get in to trouble, we get in to trouble.

Monterey Jack: Oh come on guys, just a little look at the cheese?!

All: No!(Chip, Dale, Gadget, Zipper, Tammy, and Foxglove tie up Monterey Jack so they can keep an eye on him.)

Monterey Jack: Oh come now mate's. Is this really necessary?

Dale: When you get cravings for cheese, yes.

Gadget: It's for your own good Monty.

Chip: Zipper, you stay with Monty while we bring back some food.

Zipper squeaks: Yes sire!(Zipper flies to Monterey Jack to make sure he doesn't escape. Chip, Dale, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove walking around for some food. They didn't know that their most evil enemy Fat Cat was on the ship too. He is with the cargo in the shipping order room.)

Fat Cat: Aw! This is the life, now that I'm far away from those little Rescue rodents. This cat I'm meeting in Australia better have something special for me when I get their because if she doesn't give a scratch.( Fat Cat scratches a wooden crate. Meanwhile Monterey Jack is trying to get Zipper to untie him.)

Monterey Jack: Come on Zipper Pally, untie your old pal Monterey!

Zipper squeaks: Uh uh!

Monterey Jack: But I'm starving here. I need a piece of cheese.(Monterey starts hopping to follow the gang.)

Zipper squeaks: Hey!(Zipper flies after Monterey and grads his tail but can't pull him to stop. The gang came back to tell Monterey that they didn't find anything to eat.)

Gadget: Golly, we looked around the whole ship and we didn't find anything to eat.

Page 11.

Dale: Hey, where's Monterey?

Chip: Uh oh! He must of sneaked away again.

Gadget: Golly, Zipper's gone too.

Chip: He must of tried to stop Monterey from sneaking off.

Tammy: Maybe Monty went that way.

Chip: How can you tell?

Foxglove: Some of the rope broke off.

Chip: Oh. Follow the trail of the broken rope.(All followed the trail of broken rope until they found where the trail ended. They saw a crate with a little hole that was broken in the left corner. They looked inside and saw some cheese and could hear some chewing.)

Monterey Jack: Mmm! Oh! Croaky there's so much cheese here, I don't know many I can eat.(Continues to eat some more cheese.)

All. Monterey!(Monterey stops eating and turns his head and sees the gang a little unhappy with him.)

Monterey Jack grins: Oh…a…hey pallies what's going on?

Chip: The only thing is going on is you sneaking off and eating cheese.

Dale: We told you to stay put.

Gadget: But you just couldn't help yourself…and where is Zipper?

Monterey Jack: Zipper? Oh Zipper! He's up their!(They see Zipper up on top on the crate feeling woozy. He slides off and into Gadget arms.)

Gadget: Golly Zipper, are you okay!

Zipper squeaks: Uh Huh!

Monterey Jack: Ha-Ha! Guess I got a little carried away.

Tammy: Does Monty always do this?

Chip: Mostly…yes!

Monterey Jack: Doe alright, so I can't control myself sometimes.

Dale: More like all the time.

Monterey Jack: Okay, okay, all the time, big deal.

Page 12.

Foxglove hears someone coming: Oh, someone's coming!

Chip: Quick hide!(They all grab Monterey and ran to another crate.)

Man 1: Oh no, looks like we got some mice down here.

Man 2: We need to start getting a cat.(the men start to leave the room.)

Dale sighs: that was close!

Gadget: Too close!

Monterey Jack yawns: Well, I think it's time to catch some Z's!(Monterey lie's down and pulls his cap down to his eyes.)

Dale yawns too: Feel kind of sleepy too.(Dale goes over to Monterey and sleeps beside him with Zipper flying to Monterey's and also falls asleep.)

Gadget: Looks like we had a long day today.(Tammy goes over to Dale, Monterey, and Zipper with Foxglove to sleep with them.)

Chip: Alright, everyone get some rest. I'll keep watch.

Gadget: Oh Chip, you don't have to do that.

Chip feels bashful: Gee, I just want to make sure everyone is safe.

Gadget gives Chip a hug: Oh Chip, your so caring.

Dale shows up by surprise: I'm very caring too Gadget!

Chip: I thought you were sleepy!

Dale: Not anymore! I decided to keep watch!

Chip: I chose to keep watch!

Dale: So did I!(Chip n Dale start to fight until Gadget stops them.)

Gadget: Shhhhh! Boys someone will hear you two. Why don't you both keep watch.(Chip n Dale look at each other jealously.)

Chip: Oh alright, we'll keep watch together.

Dale: Yeah!(Gadget goes over to Monterey Jack, Zipper, Tammy, and Foxglove to sleep.)

Chip n Dale: Good night Gadget!

Gadget: Good night guys!

Page 13.

(Chip n Dale Stand watch for a little while, Dale start's to get sleepy again. He starts to yawn and falls asleep.

Chip bonks Dale's head: Wake up dummy, we need to keep watch!

Dale: Huh? Hey who are you calling a dummy?

Chip: You! that's who!

Dale: I'm not a dummy, you are!

Chip: Am not!

Dale: Are too!

Chip: Am not!

Dale: Are too!

Chip: WHY YOU!(Chip n Dale start wresting and rolling back and forth again and again, until they bump in to the gang.)'

Chip n Dale: WHHHHOOOOOAAAA!

Monterey Jack: Corky, where's the fire?

Gadget: There's no fire Monty, it's only Chip n Dale.(Gadget Folds her arms and scolds at Chip n Dale.) You two were suppose to keep watch together.

Chip n Dale feel bad for themselves: Sorry Gadget.

Tammy: Do they do this all the time?

Gadget: Mostly yes!

Chip: Dale was falling asleep!

Dale: Chip bonked me on the head!

Chip: I was telling him we needed to keep watch.

Dale: Then he called me a dummy!(Monterey Jack walked in between Chip n Dale.)

Monterey Jack: Now boys, why do you give it rest and let old Monterey take care of standing watch for ya.

Gadget: Good idea Monty, Tammy, Foxglove, and I take care of the boys. This way the boy can relax and don't fight with each other.(Tammy and Foxglove go over to Chip n Dale, they take their hands and take them over to the spot where they sleep.)

Chip n Dale: But! We! You have to!

Gadget: Nonsense! You two need to relax.

Page 14.

Besides Monty and Zipper can handle this.

Monterey Jack: That's right, we can handle this.(Monterey and Zipper go on top on one of the crate's.)

Gadget: Now remember Monty, no eating cheese. Remember what happen earlier.

Monterey Jack remembers: Don't you worry Gadget love, I've had enough cheese for now.

Gadget goes to sleep: Good night Monty!

Monterey Jack: Good night Gadget!

Zipper squeaks: Good night!(Hours went on, the sun rises through the ship window on the Rangers.)

Chip wakes up: Boy what a night!

Dale wakes up: It feels like I was sleeping on a wooden floor!(Chip bonks Dale on the head.)

Dale: Hey, what did you do that for?

Chip: You were sleeping on a wooden floor!

Dale: Well you didn't have to bonk me on the head!

Chip: Oh yeah?

Dale: Yeah!(Chip n Dale about fight again.)

Gadget: Boys!(Chip n Dale stop see Gadget unhappy with her arms crossed.)

Chip n Dale: Goo…Goo…Good morning Gadget!

Gadget: Will you two stop arguing, and help with something.

Chip n Dale run to Gadget: Sure!

Chip: What would you like us to help you with?

Gadget: Have you guys seen Monty?

Dale: Nope!

Chip: Is he missing?

Gadget: He must of gone to eat some more cheese.

Chip: Cheese? He was supposed to keep watch last night.

Gadget: That's what I told him.

Dale: Hey! Where's Tammy and Foxgloves?

Gadget: Don't worry, I told them to look around the ship to look for Monty. Page 15.

(The Rangers start to hear a snore under the tarp.)

Gadget: Golly, do hear that?

Dale: It sounds like…a monster!(Dale runs to Gadget and grabs her.)Don't worry Gadget I'll, protect you.

Chip bonks Dale on the head: You nut brain, that's no monster,(Chip pulls the tarp off and the snoring is Monterey Jack.) it's Monterey!

Dale: Oh hahaha! I new that.(Chip tries to get Monterey Jack up.)

Chip: Monty, Monty, wake up!

Monterey Jack starts to wake up: What? (Yawns.)What's all the hall-a-blue about?

Gadget: You were a sleep.

Monterey Jack: I was?

Dale: You fell asleep on standing watch duty.

Monterey Jack: Oh! Sorry about that mate's, guess I felt tired. (Zipper starts to wake up too and fly's to the window and sees that they have arrived to Australia.)

Zipper squeaks:

Chip: What's that Zipper, were in Australia?

Zipper squeaks: Uh huh, un huh!

Dale: Alright, now can get off the ship.

Gadget: Wait Dale, we've got to find Tammy and Foxglove first.

Chip: Oh my gosh, your right. Let's split up, Dale, you, Monty and Zipper go find Foxglove, Gadget and I will find Tammy.

All: Rescue Rangers, Away!(They split up to find Tammy and Foxglove. Meanwhile Fat Cat wakes up and looks out the window and sees that he is in Australia too.)

Fat Cat: Aw, I have arrived! Now to meet this cat who sent me this post card.(He opens the window and hop's out to the dock, but slip on a sponge and slides to a crate of crabs.) NAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!(Falls in to the crate of crabs.) YEOW! OW! OH! HEY! STOP THAT!(He hop's out of the crate with one of the crabs on his tail. He grabs his tail

Page 16.

Then pulls it off and throws it away.) Well, at least it wasn't my henchman this time. Now to find that cat.(He walked out of the docks and in to the city. Meanwhile, Gadget and Chip are still looking for Tammy. They spot her in the dinning hall of the ship.)

Gadget: Look, there's Tammy!(Chip and Gadget to get Tammy.)'

Tammy: Chip, Gadget, have you found Monty?

Chip: We sure did!

Tammy: Where was he?

Gadget: He was in the shipping room under the tarp sleeping.

Tammy: Oh! I thought he was in there looking for cheese.

Chef 1: DAW! ROTENTS! GET OUT OF HERE!(The Chef gets an ax.)

Chip: Quick, run!(Chip grabs Tammy's hand and they run.)

Chef 2: There they go!

Chef 1: Come back here you little rats!(Chip, Gadget, and Tammy run on all fours to climb up chairs, tables, and jump to another table and another, until they see a way out through a open window.)

Chip: Look, an open window!

Gadget: Good work Chip, let's jump on three!

Chip, Gadget, and Tammy: 1...2...3!(They jump through the window and land on the wooden floor outside of the ship.)

Gadget: Golly, that was close!

Tammy: Too close!

Chip: I hope Monterey and Dale found Foxglove.(In the hall way of the motel rooms Dale, Monterey Jack, and Zipper for Foxglove.)

Dale: Gee, we looked everywhere and still no sign of Foxglove.

Monterey Jack: I'm sure she's around somewhere!(Then they heard a scream from one of the rooms.)

Woman: AAAAAWWWWWWWWW!

Page 17.

Monterey Jack: Croaky! What was that?

Woman: IT'S A BAT!

Dale and Monterey: HU! FOXGLOVE!(They run to the third room. They open it and see Foxglove in trouble.)

Woman: There! There's the bat.

Man: Don't worry dear, I'll get it.(The man grabs a broom.)

Dale: Foxglove!(Foxglove hears Dale's voice, turn and sees Dale, Monterey, and Zipper. She fly's to them, but sees the broom coming at her. She fly's up, then fly's down, with the man swinging the broom back and forth.)

Man: Come back here, you little rat with wings.

Monterey Jack: Croaky! She's goanna get swiped.

Dale: Zipper, go find Chip and Gadget.

Zipper squeaks: Yes sire!(Zipper fly's to find the others. Dale and Monterey go help Foxglove.)

Woman: AAAAAWWWWWWW! MORE RODENTS!

Man: You get them, I'm getting the bat.(The mans wife gets pan and tries to hit the Monterey and Dale.

Woman: Take that and that!(Dale and Monterey split up and run on all fours. Dale stops and makes a funny face at the woman.)

Dale: Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah!

Woman: Why you little!(The woman was about to hit Dale, but he jumps off the table and the woman hit's the pie she made.) HU! MY PIE, IT RUINED!(The man still went after Foxglove.)

Man: Come on, hold still will ya!(He then hit's his favorite clock.)

HU! MY CLOCK!(Chip, Gadget, and Tammy show just in time with Zipper leading them the way.)

Gadget: Golly, what happen here?(Monterey Jack, Dale and Foxglove had right to them.)

Chip: What were guys doing?

Dale: Foxglove was in trouble.

Page 18.

Monterey Jack: We had to keep that couple from getting her.

Foxglove: And thank you two for rescuing me.(She gives Dale and Monterey Jack a hug.)

Dale: Your welcome!(The couple is still looking for them.)

Man: When I find those rodents, I'm going to turn them in rodent stu.

Woman: And I'll cook them until they melt.

Chip: We better get out of here before they find you three.(The all ran out of the room and ran for the docks. Moments later, they were walking around the city.)

Monterey Jack smells the air: Awww! It's great to smell the air of Australia again. (A Shadow from an alley hears Monterey Jacks voice.)

Gadget: Gee Monty, it has been awhile since you've been here.( The shadow sees Gadget, with a look of rage in the eyes, the shadow wanted to catch her by surprise. The shadow was about to grab Gadget, but missed her.)

Foxglove: I bet you have been thinking about this place every day since you left.(The shadow backs up in the alley, with rage …next time.)

Monterey Jack: Tune right! One time, Louie Wombat and I took on a bunch of dingo's, we sure had good time together.(Chip n Dale roll their eye's of hearing one of his long stories again.) I gave one of them a left then Louie gave the other one a right and we pulled on their tail's and swung them around and around(Zipper turns his head around and around until he got dizzy.) And around, until we threw them out of the outback.

Page 19.

No dingo can the best of Old Monterey Jack here. Ha-ha!

All: Uh Huh!(They all now what gets the best of Monterey Jack.)

Chip: Now let's see, the mouse that sent us this post card said he lived near a big rock.

Dale: And that's somewhere in the wilderness.

Gadget: Golly, that will take us days to get their, unless we take… Ranger wing.(Moments later, they're in the Ranger wing and headed out of the city and into outback wilderness. Then they see the big rock like the post card said.)

Dale: Hey look! There it is!

Gadget: Golly, when the card said big rock, we didn't actually think it be that big.(Chip looks on the picture of the post card and see's the resemblance.)

Chip: Well, this shows the picture on the card. Take us down Gadget.

Gadget: Roger that Chip!(Gadget turns the Ranger wing to the big rock. When they landed they looked around the place and could not find the hole or the mouse that sent them the post card.)

Monterey Jack: Croaky, there's no sign of the mouse who sent us the post card.

Dale: Hmmm! Maybe it was a wild goose chase.(Chip bonks Dale on the head again.)

Chip: Don't be stupid, Stupid! Someone here sent us post card asking for our help.(Zipper sees a hole near by.)

Zipper squeaks:

Gadget: Chip look! It's a hole, maybe someone lives there. Come on let's check it out.(They all run to the hole and see if anyone is home.)

Monterey Jack: Hello!(echo's.) Anyone Home?(more echo's.)

Gadget: Shhhhh! Monty, that's no way to greet strangers.

Monterey Jack: Oops, sorry Love!

Voice: Who's there?(They all gasp.)

Page 20.

Chip: We are the Rescue Rangers. Are you the mouse that sent us this post card?(The shadow sees the card and then remembers.)

Voice: Yes! That's my post card. I'll be right out.(The shadow runs deeper in the hole.)

Gadget: Gee, he seems very nice, but very strange.

Monterey Jack: Yeah, and his voice sounds familiar. Hmmm! Now where have I had heard that voice?

Dale: Maybe from an old friend of yours, I don't know.

Monterey Jack: Maybe, but I'm not so sure.(Chip sees the shadow coming back.)

Chip: He's back! We better back up.(The shadow heads for the opening of the hole, but stops before coming out.)

Gadget: We read the card and it said you lost your daughter.

Voice: Yes, I herd many stories about you and thought…(The shadow comes out and reveals him to be…Geegaw Hackwrench. Gadget and Monterey Jack both gasp.)

Gadget: It can't be!…is it…is it really you?

Geegaw: I thought you…I been…I can't believe it's really you!(Gadget runs to her father and hugs him tightly.)

Gadget: Daddy!(Chip n Dale couldn't believe that her father is alive.)

Geegaw: Gadget! Oh my little girl. Page 21.

(Gadget's eye's full with tears looking at her father)

Gadget: I thought I really lost you! Oh Daddy, missed you!

Geegaw: There, there sweet heart, Daddy's here, Daddy's got you!

Monterey Jack: Geegaw Old Pal!

Geegaw: Monterey Jack! (Monterey Jack runs to his old friend.)

Monterey Jack: High paw, low paw, Hope all around!

Geegaw: Skip and run, until you fall on the ground!(Monterey and Jack hug and laugh.) Ahahahahahaha!(Gadget laughs along with them.)

Chip: Um, excuse me?

Gadget: Oh right, I forgot. Dad this is Chip and Dale.

Geegaw: Well it's a pleasure to meet you boys.(Chip shakes Geegaw's hand.)

Gadget: And this is Tammy and Foxglove.

Tammy: Hi!

Foxglove: Hello!

Geegaw: I'm very pleased to meet all of you!

Dale: Thanks you Mr. Hachwrench!

Chip: We are very pleased to meet you too, we had no idea you we're the one who sent us the post card.

Geegaw: Well, I didn't know that my daughter and old friend were

Page 22.

part of the Rescue Rangers.

Dale: Yeah, Monterey and Gadget told us about you.

Geegaw: Oh, they did?

Monterey Jack: Too right, we did.

Gadget: We told them you Monty were friends…and how lost you.

(Geegaw remembers about happen and want to talk to Gadget alone.)

Geegaw: Um Gadget, we need talk about happened, but if you don't mind…can we talk privately?(Gadget understands that her father wants to talk to her alone.)

Gadget: Sure, um guys can you excuse us for a little while?

Monterey Jack: Oh sure Gadget! Come on mate's let's give Gadget and her father a little time together.(Chip n Dale look at each other and they both understand and respect Gadget's wish's.)

Chip: Okay Gadget, take as much as you need with your father.

Dale: Yeah, we know how much he means to you.

Gadget feels bashful: Golly, Thanks guys!(Gadget follows her father in his hole.) I can't believe it, you were alive all this time. Why didn't you come home and tell me?

Geegaw: Oh Gadget…I did wanted to tell you, but it took me a whole year to recover. Then when I was finally better I took the next plane back home. (Geegaw tells Gadget about his flashback.)

Page 23.

When I finally got home…your were gone. I didn't know what happened to you. I searched around the workshop for you, until I realized you were no where in the workshop. I thought something happened to you, so I left the workshop and went to find you. Ever sense that day I've gone one place to another many days and nights searching all over the world for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. During my search for you, I heard many stories about, the Rescue Rangers so I finally decided to ask for their help to find you, but I had no idea you were one of them.

Gadget: Yeah, they wanted help to solve a case, and they welcomed me to join the Rescue Rangers.

Geegaw: And Monterey Jack, I bet he's been watching over you.

Gadget: And Chip and Dale and Zipper. They were always there for me when I needed them.

Geegaw: You love your friends don't you.

Gadget: Yeah, I mean…they take care of me.

Geegaw: Say, what do think what happens now between us.

Gadget: What…what do you mean?

Page 24.

Geegaw: Well, now that I finally found you…I don't want to lose you.(Gadget sees that her father wants her stay with him.) So we can be a family again.(Gadget was surprised to hear her father say those words.)

Gadget: Golly Dad, I…I haven't thought about that.

Geegaw: Well, think about it! I've searched almost my while life for you. (Gadget peeks out of the hole and sees her friends waiting for her. She wonders if she should stay with her father or be with the Rescue Rangers. She doesn't want to upset her friends, but she has to tell them what her father told her. She walks to her friends sadly.)

Monterey Jack sees Gadget coming: Say mate's here comes Gadget.

Chip: Hi Gadget, how did it go?(Gadget feels sad and confused.)

Dale: Hey Gadget, what's wrong?

Gadget: Well, when my dad and I were having our talk…he told me that he…doesn't want to lose me, and wants me to…stay with him.(Chip n Dale gasp that they heard what she said.)

Monterey Jack: Oh Gadget, is that what your dad said?

Gadget: …Yes!(Chip takes his hat off with a sad look on his face. Dale's eye's start to fill with tears. And Zipper looks sadly at Gadget. Tammy and Foxglove see that Gadget means very much to Chip n Dale and feel very sorry for all the Rangers.)

Page 24.

Monterey Jack: Well Gadget, if that's what your dad wants, then I have no reason to say no, and neither do Chip of Dale. Right boys!(Chip n Dale look at each other and nodded agreed.)

Chip n Dale: Right!(Chip n Dale Walk up to Gadget and talk to her.) Dale: Gadget, We don't want to leave the Rescue Rangers.

Chip: But we know how much your father means to you, we just…want you to be happy.

Gadget: Golly Guys, I really appreciate you saying that.(Gadget gives them both a hugs with care.) But I haven't made up my mind yet dad said to think about it.(Chip n Dale were happy to hear that so Chip n Dale planed to stay with her until she made up her min.

Dale: Well, that's good news.

Chip: Well, I think we should stay with you for a few days so we will know if you made up your mind.

Monterey Jack: What a prefect idea Chipper. Then we can still be together for while.

Zipper squeaks: Yeah!

Gadget feels a little better: Golly, Thanks guys, you are the best friends I ever had. Page 25.

(Gadget gives them all a hug of happiness. Meanwhile, night time had come in the city and Fat Cat was still looking for the cat who sent him the post card. Then he heard a whisper in the dark alley.)

Voice: Psst!(Fat Cat stops and turns around and sees two cats from the dark alley.) Are you Fat Cat?

Fat Cat: The one and only. And you are!

Nickels: Nickels, he's Jack.

Jack: Our friend would like to meet you.

Fat Cat: Oh really?

Nickels: Right this way Fat Cat.(Jack and Nickels lead Fat Cat to the dark ally.) Well, here we are!

Jack: This is where are friends is waiting to meet you.

Fat Cat: Aw! So where is she?

Female Voice: Right here!(Fat Cat sees a shadow with blue eye's looking at him.) You must be Fat Cat.

Fat Cat: Are you the cat who sent me this post card?

Female Shadow: Yes…and we heard that you know the Rescue Rangers.

Fat Cat: And it says on the post card that you knew one of them. Tell me what did that Rescue Ranger do to you?

Female Shadow: You want to know? How about I show you what she did to me!(The shadow stands up and walk out of the dark shade and reviles her to be…Kismet from: The Luck stops here: Fat Cat gasps as he looks a Kismet.)

Kismet: My name is Kismet. I once had beautiful fur, until I got sheered by my former owner and was a abandoned.

Fat Cat: My, My, My, you look so…bald.(Kismet gets enraged, and runs to Fat Cat. Page 26.

she sticks out her claws and grabs Fat Cats Business suit)

Kismet: Don't…call…me BALD!(Fat Cat feels nervous, that Kismet really means it.)

Fat Cat: Gulp! My apologies madam. I will never say that word again.

Kismet: See that you don't.(She let him go.)

Fat Cat: Now about the post card it said that you have something special for me.

Kismet: Oh yes, I almost forgot.(Kismet goes to the trash can where she was sitting on and grabs a newspaper and brings it to Fat Cat. She opens it and points at the picture on the front page.)This is the Cat's Eye Talisman. It says it has been delivered to the museum two weeks ago.

Fat Cat: Well, this is interesting. It will go well with my suit. Everyone at the casino will see me wear it.

Kismet: Mr. Fat Cat, this isn't a regular talisman. It says is has magic powers.(Fat Cat gasps with a surprise look on his face.)

Fat Cat: Magic powers you say? Hmm! This is very interesting.

Well, then we shall steal that jewel tonight when the museum closes. At least those Rescue Rangers won't stop me this time.

Kismet: Don't be to sure.

Fat Cat: What! The Rescue Rangers are in Australia?

Kismet: I saw them walking in the city this morning. I almost had the little meddling mouse mechanic, but I missed. She is the one who caused me to get abandoned.

Page 27.

My Former owner cared about her more then me. Jack and Nickels where defeated by them. And some hawks named Cruiser and Bruiser where too.

Cruiser: Yeah Man, those Rangers ruined our lives.

Bruiser: And our bosses plan.

Kismet: So now band together to plan our revenge on the Rescue Rangers. With your help Fat Cat, we can rule the world together and no more Rescue Rangers.

Fat Cat: Well, this is astounding. I'll do it.(All of the villains laughed evilly.) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fat Cat: Come Kismet, we shall get the Talisman at once.(Fat Cat and Kismet headed for the museum. They looked through the window and saw the talisman. Fat Cat and Kismet stuck out there claws and made an opening through the window. They hopped through the hole. Fat Cat stuck out his claw again and made a hole through the glass. Kismet licked her paws and put them on the glass and pulls it off. Fat Cat reaches for the talisman and pulls it out of it's unit. They both hopped through the hole in the window again. They headed back to the alley. In the morning the news was all over Australia. A radio in the country side of Australia was heard from the city. Chip over heard from the Ranger station. Chip heads back to camp with a torn peace of the newspaper to show to everybody. Moments later, the Rangers read the news on the paper.)

Gadget: Golly, who would steal a jewel that is priceless?

Chip: I don't know, but we will find out who did this and stop who's ever planning to use it.(Gadget realizes that her father is here and he doesn't want anything to happen to her.)

Gadget: Sorry Guys, but I'm afraid I can't help solve this one.

(All the Rangers gasp. Page 28.

And they knew why.)

Chip: I understand Gadget, we know your father wants you to be safe.

Dale: Yeah, and we don't want him to be sad if he lost you.

Zipper Squeaks:

Monterey Jack: Yeah, Zipper and I are very sad you can't help us this time.(Tammy and Foxglove can see that the Rangers need help.)

Tammy: Don't worry Gadget, Foxglove and I will help them solve this case for you.

Foxglove: And we'll make sure they will be back after this. We promise.(Gadget smiles at Tammy and Foxglove.)

Gadget: Thanks Tammy, Thanks Foxglove.(She gives them a hug for good luck. Then she gives Chip n Dale a kiss for good luck. Chip n Dale feel bashful. Chip pulls out a Rescue Ranger pin and gives it to Gadget.) Chip: Here Gadget, we want you to have this. Just in case you made up your mind we want you to remember us, that you'll always be a Rescue Ranger.(Gadget takes the pin and looks at it sadly.)

Gadget: Golly, thanks Chip. I'll treasure it always.(Then they head off to the city.)

Chip: Rescue Rangers, Away!(Gadget watches them go sadly. Moments later, In an old building Kismet pulls out a book and reads about

Page 29.

The Cat's Eye's Talisman.)

Kismet: Aw! Look what it says here, The Cat's Eye Talisman has great power and it can turn anyone into a cat and back again. This will be prrrrfect. We will have the whole world to rule.

Jack: But Kismet, are sure that jewel is for real.

Kismet: No I'm not, that's why where going to test it.

Nickels: Test it? How are we gonna test it on?

Fat Cat: Simple, We'll test it on one of those…Rescue Rangers.

Kismet: And I know just the one. The meddling mouse mechanic. First, we'll kidnap her friends and then set a trap to catch that mouse who ruined my life. (Cruiser and Bruiser stand guard outside of the building. Bruiser spots the Rangers walking in the city.)

Bruiser: Yo! Cruiser, check it out.(Cruiser turns and sees the Rangers.)

Cruiser: Well I'll be! It's those Rescue Rangers.

Bruiser: We better tell Kismet.

Cruiser: Let's Jet!(The hawks soared down and in to the broken window.) Hey Kismet, The Rangers are in the city.

Kismet: Are you sure?

Bruiser: We just saw them on the street.

Page 30.

Fat Cat: Excellent, now we wait until they split up, then we shall have our revenge.

Kismet: Cruiser, Bruiser, follow them and don't let them see you.

Cruiser and Bruiser: Yes Ma'am!(They fly out of the building and follow the Rangers. The Rangers stop for a moment to listen to Chip's words.)

Chip: OK Team, we'll split up and meet back here. Dale, you come with me.

Dale: Check!

Chip: Monty, you and Zipper take the left alley.

Monterey Jack: Check!

Chip: Tammy, you and Foxglove take the right alley.

Tammy: Roger!

Chip: OK, let's do it!(The Rangers go in different alleys and search for clues. Cruiser and Bruiser see Chip n Dale heading their way in to their trap. They hide behind a crate and wait for them to show up.) Dale: Gee Chip, I sure wish Gadget where here with me.

Chip gasps: You? I wish she was here with me!

Dale: No Me! I care about her more!

Chip: No, I care about her more!

Dale: No Me!

Chip: No Me!

Chip n Dale: Why You!(They start fighting over Gadget. Shadows behind the crate start to attack.) Hey, What The, Let Go, What Are You, Stop!(The hawks grab Chip n Dale and fly back to the hideout. Chip's hat was left on the ground. Meanwhile, Monterey Jack and Zipper are still looking for clues.)

Page 31.

Monterey Jack: Croaky! This alley smells worse then stinky cheese.

Zipper squeaks:

Monterey Jack: Yes, I know, it doesn't bother you cause fly's love this smell.(Zipper's stomach growls.)

Zipper squeaks:

Monterey Jack: What? Your hungry all ready? Zipper Pally, we have a case to solve here.

Zipper squeaks:

Monterey Jack: All right, all right grab a quick snack.

Zipper squeaks: Thank You!(Zipper flies off.)

Monterey Jack: Don't be to long Zipper, we still have a case to solve. (Zipper spots a dumped trash can and sees an apple core. He lands and takes a bite. A shadow shows up behind Zipper. Zipper takes a few more bites before heading back to Monterey Jack. When he was done, Zipper was about to fly back to Monterey when a jar landed on him. Zipper gasps and looks to see who has him. It was Fat Cat. Fat Cat puts the lid on the jar and takes him back to the hideout.)

Monterey Jack: Croaky! Zipper should have been back by now. I hope he's not getting in to trouble.(Monterey goes to look for Zipper.)

Zipper Pally! It's time to get back on the case! Zipper? Oh Zipper!

This is strange, Zipper never goes anywhere without me or the other Rangers. Zipper! Zipper Pally! Where are ya?(Monterey Jack thinks for a moment.) Say, The boys and Tammy and Foxglove can help me find Zipper.(Monterey Jack runs back to the spot where they split up. Tammy and Foxglove waited at the spot and could see Monterey Jack coming.)

Page 32.

Tammy: Monty, There you are.

Monterey Jack: Have you girls seen Zipper?

Tammy: No!

Foxglove: We been looking for Chip n Dale, but can't find them.

Monterey Jack: Croaky! This is a very big case. We have to find Zipper and the boys before we can finish the case.

Foxglove: We need help!(Tammy thinks for a moment then gets an idea.)

Tammy: I know, Gadget, she can help find Chip n Dale and Zipper.

Monterey Jack: Now your talking.

Foxglove: Tammy, you go get Gadget, Monterey and I will keep looking.

Tammy: OK!(Tammy runs on all fours and heads off to get Gadget. Monterey Jack and split up to find Zipper and Chip n Dale. Meanwhile, Gadget's still wondering about her choice. She watches at her father making a fire. Gadget feels so confused and turns to look outside.

Geegaw sees that Gadget is very sad, but he doesn't know why. He walks up to her.)

Geegaw: Hey Honey…what's wrong?

Page 33.

Gadget: Oh…nothing!

Geegaw: Come on now! Tell Daddy what's wrong.

Gadget: Well…it's about the Rescue Rangers.

Geegaw: What about them!

Gadget: Well…I've been with them for awhile and…well…they count on me to be their for them.

Geegaw: Tell me! What do you do for them?

Gadget: Well…I make a lot of inventions for every case so we can escape from the criminals we faced. We all had great time of helping others who needed us.

Geegaw: Wow, that is so caring of you Gadget. Your just like your mother. She always cared for others too and I know she would be so proud of you…just like I am now.(Gadget gives her father a hug. Then she hears a voice.)

Tammy: Gadget! Gadget!(Gadget sees a familiar squirrel coming her way.) Gadget! Gadget: Tammy?(Tammy stop to catch her breath. Gadget runs to her.) Tammy, are you okay?

Tammy: I'm fine, listen Zipper, Chip n Dale have gone missing.

Gadget gasps: Their missing?

Tammy: Yeah, we split up in three alley's in the city when Foxglove and I came back Chip n Dale were no where to be found. And Monterey said Zipper was gone too.

Gadget: Golly, this is serious.(Gadget thinks for a moment, then decides to help find Chip, Dale, and Zipper.) I'll be right back.(She runs to her father.)

Page 34.

Gadget: Dad, my friends are missing. I have to go find them. They maybe in big trouble.

Geegaw: I don't think you should Gadget. I'm afraid you might get hurt. Like I said before, I don't want to lose you.

Gadget: I don't want to lose you either…but I don't want to lose my friends! They need me more then you do.(Geegaw sees that his daughter's friends mean so much to her.)

Geegaw: Alright Honey, but promise you'll be careful.

Gadget: I will Dad. And don't worry I'll be back. I promise.(Gadget gives her father a hug and runs to Tammy.) Gadget: Come on Tammy, let's go find our friends.(Gadget and Tammy head back to the city together.)

Geegaw whisper's: Good luck, Gadget!(Night time falls in the city. Monterey Jack still looking for Zipper.)

Monterey Jack: Zipper! Zipper Pally! Come on out little Buddy! (A paw puts a big piece of cheese in the alley.) Zipper! Oh Zip…(Monterey Jack get the sent of the cheese.)

Ch…Ch…Cheeeeeeeeeesseee!(He follows the scent and sees the cheese. He runs to the cheese and eats it.) Page 35.

(Jack and Nickels come out of hiding and surprise Monterey Jack.)

Jack and Nickels: Surprise!(Monterey gasps and looks up and sees two cats.)

Monterey Jack: Ca…Ca…Ca…CATS!(Jack and Nickels pounce on Monterey and take him back to the hideout.)

Monterey Jack: Hey let go of me, you big Hairballs.

Nickels: Why!? Don't you want to see your chipmunk friends!?

Monterey Jack gasps: Chip n Dale!? What have you done with me buddies?

Jack: Don't worry, there safe…for now.

Nickels: We even have your little fly friend too.

Monterey Jack: Zipper! Let me do it, so I can pawn ya both! (Meanwhile, Foxglove flies all over the city, but can't find Chip, or Dale anywhere. Suddenly, she spots Tammy and Gadget. She flies down to them.)

Foxglove: Gadget! Tammy!(Gadget and Tammy see Foxglove coming their way.)

Gadget: Foxglove!(Foxglove lands in between Gadget and Tammy.)

Foxglove: Gadget, thank goodness you're here. I've been looking all over the city, but no sign of Chip or Dale.

Gadget: Don't worry girls will find them. We just have to find some clues.

Tammy: Come on Gadget, we'll show where we split up.(Tammy and Foxglove lead Gadget to the alley.)

Tammy: Now let's see, the last we seen Chip n Dale, they went in that alley.(Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove head in to the ally where Chip n Dale went in. Meanwhile, Chip n Dale were tied up along with Monterey Jack.

Page 36.

Fat Cat comes in the room.)

Fat Cat: Hello Rescue Rangers!

All: Fat Cat!

Fat Cat: The one and only.

Chip: So you stole the Cat's Eye Talisman.

Fat Cat: Not just me, I had a little help with an old friend of yours.

All: Old friend?

Kismet: That's right!(The Rangers turn and gasp.)

Monterey Jack: I don't believe ma eyes. It's Kismet.

Dale: What are you doing here?

Kismet: I live here, ever since my former owner abandoned me. And it's all because of your friend.

Chip: Well, your out of luck Kismet, You will never find Gadget.

Kismet: Oh, I don't have to find her…she'll find you. Hahaha! Once your friend finds you, I shall have my revenge for what she did to me. Also there's something you should know about the Cat's Eye Talisman.

Fat Cat: Legend says, that Cat's Eye Talisman has great powers, that it can turn anybody into a cat.

Kismet: And just to make sure that it works, were gonna test it. And guess who we're going to test on.

Dale gasps: Gadget!

Page 37.

Kismet: Who else were you thinking of!?

Dale: Uh, I don't know.(Kismet gets closer to the Rangers.)

Kismet: You just wait, when your friend gets here, I'll make sure she will lose everything she had.(She sticks out her claws.)

Dale: Gulp!

Kismet: Cruiser! Bruiser! Go stand guard outside and let us know if you see that little meddling mouse.

Cruiser and Bruiser: Yes Ma'am!(the hawks fly out through the broken window and land on an old broken wall sign. Meanwhile, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove were still looking for the rest of the Rangers. Tammy spots something up ahead.)

Tammy: Gadget! Foxglove! Over there.(Gadget runs over.)

Gadget: Golly! It's Chip's hat. Chip never goes anywhere with it.

Foxglove: Hey look, there's a feather here. It must of been from a bird.

Tammy: But what kind of bird?

Gadget: I don't know, but it's our first clue. Now tell me, which alley did Monty and Zipper go?

Foxglove: The left alley. Come on.(The girls head for the left ally. As they went to the left, it was very smelly.)

Gadget holds her nose: Golly, this alley stinks!

Tammy holds her nose: Yeah, I know! It smells awful in here.

Foxglove: I bet Zipper would love it here. (When they make another turn in the alley, they spot an apple core with tiny bite marks.)

Page 38.

Gadget: Look, this apply core has little bite marks. They must have been from Zipper.

Tammy: How can you tell!?

Gadget: Easy, apple cores are one of Zipper's favorite snacks.

Foxglove: Look, there's a circle next to it.

Gadget: Golly, someone must of put Zipper in a jar.(Tammy spot's paw prints next to the circle.)

Tammy: Maybe these paw prints will show us the way.

Gadget: Good work Tammy. Let's follow them.(Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove follow the tracks through the alley. Moments later, they find some cheese with a big hole in the middle, on the next corner.)

Gadget: Golly, this piece of cheese has a big hole in the middle. Monty must of been here.

Tammy: How can you tell?

Gadget: Monty gets cravings for cheese.

Foxglove: Look, more paw prints. Someone must of taken Monty that way. (They follow the tracks all the way to Fat Cat's hideout. Gadget spots two hawks guarding the entrance.)

Gadget: Hey, I know those two. Those hawks uses to work for a man who collected eggs from many different kinds of birds.

Page 39.

Also, the feather we saw matches the color they have.

Tammy: Wow! We had no idea.

Foxglove: Well, how will we get past them Gadget?(Gadget starts to think for a moment.)

Gadget: Hmm! Let's see.(Then she gets an idea.) I know!(Gadget picks up a stone, she looks at the hawks. Then she throws it. The stone hits two trash cans. The hawks here a noise from the trash cans.)

Bruiser: Hey Cruiser, did you hear that?

Cruiser: Sure did Bruiser. Let's check it out.(They fly over to the trash cans to see what's their.)

Gadget: Okay, now's our chance. Come on!(Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove sneak past the hawks and in to the hole. Moments later, they walk in a dark hallway in the building. Then they hear some voices near by.)

Fat Cat: I do hope this Talisman works.

Kismet: Sure it will.(Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove see shadows from an opening in front of them. They peek through and see Fat Cat talking with three other cats.) When that meddling mouse mechanic show up to rescue her friends, well be ready to test the Talisman. And if it does work, we'll turn everybody into cats around the world.(Gadget gasps when she over hears what the plan is.)

Gadget: Oh Golly! We have to find the others before they spot us.

Foxglove: But Gadget, you heard what they said.

Tammy: They set a trap to catch us.

Page 40.

Gadget: Then we will have to be very careful. Come on.(Tammy and Foxglove follow Gadget through the dark hallway. Moments later, Gadget spots Chip, Dale, and Monterey Jack tied up, and Zipper in a jar.) Look, their they are.

Tammy: How do we get them out of here without getting ambushed?

Gadget: Don't worry Tammy, I have an idea. Foxglove, you go hide behind those crates and wait for my signal. When I yell now you fly out and grab the Talisman.

Foxglove: Okay!

Gadget: Tammy, you come with me and watch my back.

Tammy: Okay!(Foxglove flies to the crates and hides. Gadget and Tammy sneak over to Chip, Dale and Monterey.)

Gadget: Psssst!(The Rangers whisper.) Guys, over here!

All: Gadget!

Gadget: Shhhhh! Were here to save you!

Chip: Gadget, you've got to get out of here.

Dale: It's a trap!

Monterey Jack: Go, hurry!

Gadget: No, I'm not leaving guys here.(Then Tammy hears a purr.)

Tammy: Ga…Ga…Gadget!(Gadget turns her head and gasps.)

Kismet: Hello Dearie!

Gadget: Kismet? (Gadget couldn't believe it was Kismet. Kismet walked closer to her. Tammy hopped out of the way.) I thought you ran away!

Kismet: I did, but didn't forget about what you did to me. Thanks to you I've lost everything.

Dale: Leave her alone you big bald cat.(Kismet turns to Dale.)

Page 41.

Kismet: Don't call me BALD! (Kismet tells the Rangers about her past.) I never been so humiliated in all my life. Ever since I was abandoned, all the dogs around the city teased me, laughed at me and called me a naked bald…cat! But when I remembered you Dear, I knew you were the cause of all this. I swore one day I would get even. And now, I'm going to repay the favor by turning you into…A CAT! HAHAHAHA!(Fat Cat, Jack, and Nickels show up in the room. Fat Cat aim's the Talisman at Gadget.)

Gadget: NOW!(Foxglove flies out from behind the crates and grabs the Talisman.)

Fat Cat gasps: THE TALISMAN! Cruiser! Bruiser! Get in here!

(Cruiser and Bruiser fly through the broken window.) Get the Talisman from that bat!

Cruiser and Bruiser: Yes Sir!(Cruiser and Bruiser fly after Foxglove.

Page 42.

Gadget runs on all fours while Kismet chases her.)

Kismet: Come back you little Rat! Wait until get my claws on you!

Gadget: Tammy! Free the boys!(Tammy runs to the Rangers uses her buck teeth to chew on the string. When the string broke the Rangers were free. Then Chip spot's Jack and Nickels coming.)

Chip: Look Out!(They all turn and see Jack and Nickels coming after them.)

Chip: Scatter!(They all split up. Chip n Dale ran to help Gadget. Monterey Jack went to free Zipper. But Jack and Nickels chased after Tammy. She had an idea. She lead them to a crate. Then she pretended that she was trapped.)

Tammy: Here Kitties, come and get me!(Jack and Nickels get ready to pounce on Tammy. Then they hit their heads on the crate and were unconscious. Meanwhile, Foxglove was still carrying the Cat's Eye Talisman until the hawks caught up to her.)

Cruiser: We got you now rat with wings.(Bruiser takes the Talisman and throws it to Fat Cat.

Page 43.

Kismet finally catches Gadget.)

Kismet: I got you now Mousey!(Gadget was hanging from her tail. Tammy runs up to Kismets tail and bite's it.) MEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!(Kismet meows in pain and drops Gadget. Gadget runs then was cornered by Fat Cat.)

Fat Cat: Now let's see if this thing really works.(He aims the Talisman at Gadget again, then the Talisman starts to glow a bright yellow color. Chip n Dale see Gadget in trouble. When they see the Talisman aiming at Gadget, they run to push her out of the way.)

Chip n Dale: Gadget, Look out! (They push Gadget away from the Talisman, but get zapped be the Talisman.)

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!(Gadget turns and sees Chip n Dale being zapped by the Talisman.)

Gadget: Chip, Dale, No!(Monterey Jack, Zipper, Tammy and Foxglove, see Chip n Dale get zapped be the Talisman, along with Kismet, Jack, Nickels and the hawks. The bright yellow color gets brighter and brighter. Everyone covered their eye's, until the bright yellow color was gone. They all opened their eye's and see Chip n Dale lying on the floor. Then they started to get up. Gadget, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Tammy and Foxglove gasp.

Dale: Hey, what happened?

Chip: I don't know! Oh, my head!

Dale: What's everybody looking at?

Fat Cat: It worked…It worked!

Kismet: HAHAHAHAHA!

Page 44.

Dale: Hey, what's so funny?

Kismet: You two are!(Chip n Dale slowly turn to look at each other. Then they gasp.)

Chip n Dale: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm a cat and you're a cat!

Fat Cat: And it's all thanks to the Cat's Eye Talisman. Hahahaha!

Nickels: Hey Jack, they be came catmunks! Hahaha!

Jack: Catmunks, they look more like chipcats to me! Hahaha!

(Chip n Dale see Fat Cat and Kismet laughing at them. Then they turn and see Jack and Nickels laughing too, along with Cruiser and Bruiser. Chip n Dale felt humiliated by the cats for the first time in their lives. Dale's eye's start to fill with tears along with Chip. They look at Gadget and see they have been humiliated in front of her. Chip n Dale have are broken hearted and run out of the hideout.)

Gadget: Chip, Dale, wait!(But Chip n Dale were all ready gone.)

Page 45.

Monterey Jack: You big fat Hairball. Look what you did to our friends!

Gadget: You change them back or else!

Fat Cat: Or else what, Rescue Rangers?

Monterey Jack: Or else we'll…uh…we'll…we'll think of something.

Fat Cat: Ha, Well, we would love to stay and chat, but we have a world to take over.(Fat Cat leaves the hideout along with Kismet, Jack, Nickels, and the hawks.) Gadget: Monterey, you, Tammy and Foxglove follow Fat Cat and see what he and the others will do next.

Monterey Jack: Got it love, what about you?

Gadget: Zipper and I will go find Chip n Dale.(Monterey Jack, Tammy and Foxglove follow Fat Cat while Gadget and Zipper head of to find Chip n Dale. Moments Later, Gadget and Zipper look around the city Chip n Dale.) Chip! Dale! Where are you? Golly Zipper, they can be anywhere in the city.(Then Zipper heard some sobbing.)

Zipper squeaks:

Gadget: What's that Zipper? You hear something?

Zipper squeaks: Un huh!

Page 46.

(Zipper leads Gadget to another alley. Then Gadget hears the sobbing too. They see a black and white tail behind an old crate. Gadget and Zipper look behind the crate and see Chip n Dale.)

Gadget: Chip, Dale, are you guys okay?

Chip: No Gadget, were not.

Dale sobbing: Look at us, we been turned in to rodent eaters.

Chip: This is so humiliating.(Dale's tears fall heavily.)

Gadget holds Dale's hand: Don't worry guys, It'll be okay, we'll find a way to help you.

Chip: But how? Fat Cat turned us in to cats and he insulted us in front of you.

Dale: This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to us in our lives.(Gadget sees that Chip n Dales hearts are broken, and feels very sorry for them.)

Gadget: Aw, I'm sorry you guys got embarrassed. Cats or not, your still Rescue Rangers, and that will never change.(Chip n Dale smile through their tears.)

Page 47.

Chip: Thanks Gadget!

Dale: Yeah!(snuffs.) Thanks! You're the best Rescue Ranger who ever believed in us.(Gadget feels bashful.)

Gadget: Golly, that is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me.(Gadget gives Chip n Dale a hug along with Zipper. Meanwhile, Monterey Jack, Tammy and Foxglove hide behind the wall and listen to what Fat Cat is saying.)

Fat Cat: Ha! The Talisman works, now to turn some else in to a cat.

Kismet: I saw a big satellite in the city about two blocks away.

Fat Cat: Prrrrrrfect!(Monterey Jack, Tammy, and Foxglove gasp.)

Monterey Jack: Croaky! There going to spread the power of the Talisman all over the world.

Tammy: We've got to warn the others.(Monterey Jack, Tammy and Foxglove run off to find Gadget, Zipper, Chip n Dale.)

Fat Cat: And to make sure no one foils our plan, you, Jack and Nickels take care of those Rescue Rangers.

Kismet: It will be our pleasure Mr. Fat. We'll make sure they will pay for what they did to us.

Jack: We sure will!(Jack and Nickels chuckle evilly.)

Fat Cat: Cruiser, Bruiser, you boys are with me.

Cruiser: Say no more Fat Cat!

Bruiser: We got the moves to fly!(Kismet, Jack and Nickels head off to find the Rescue Rangers. Fat Cat and the hawks had off to the satellite dish. Moments later, Monterey Jack, Tammy and Foxglove tell Gadget, Zipper, Chip n Dale about the plan.)

Monterey: And that's what Fat Cat is planning to do.

Page 48.

Gadget: Golly, this is our biggest case ever.

Chip: We've got to stop Fat Cat before he turns everyone around the world in to cats. But first we need find out how Dale and I can change back in to chipmunks.

Dale: Yeah, I don't want to spend the rest of my life licking myself.(Tammy looks around the hideout and sees a book. She runs to it and pulls it out of the tarp.)

Tammy: Hey, maybe this book will help us.

Gadget: Good thinking Tammy.(Gadget runs over to help Tammy bring the book over. Chip opens the book and finds the picture of the Cat's Eye Talisman. He put the book down so everybody can see it.) Gadget: Here it is. It says that the Cat's Eye Talisman can turn anyone in to a cat and back again.

Chip: So all we have to do is get the Talisman back from Fat Cat.

Dale: Then we can change back in to chipmunks.

Gadget: Uh oh!

Monterey Jack: What's wrong Gadget? Gadget: The book also says if we don't get the Talisman back before sunrise, Chip n Dale will remain as cats forever.(Chip n Dale gasps.)

Chip: Then we better get the Talisman fast.

Kismet: Well, that isn't going to happen.(they all gasp, they turn and see Kismet, Jack and Nickels.)

Nickels: Fat Cat told us to make sure you don't interfere with his plan. Page 49.

Jack: So were going to use all of you for a scratching post.

Monterey Jack: I'll scratch post you, you big ugly fur balls with legs.(Chip pulls Monterey Jack back from the cats.)Let me ad em! I'll polarize them, I'll skin em!

Kismet: Not if we skin you first. Hahahahahaha!(Monterey Jack gasp.)

Monterey Jack: On the other hand…RUN!(All the friends run for their life's. Foxglove flies out through the broken window and goes to find Fat Cat. Monterey Jack, Tammy and Zipper head for the street with Jack and Nickels chasing them. Chip n Dale run on all fours and jump a fence.)

Dale: Chip, where's Gadget?(They both gasp and look over the fence and see Gadget being chased by Kismet. Gadget runs through the alley, but ends up in a dead end.)

Gadget: Oh golly, I'm trapped!

Kismet: Just like a rat.(Gadget gasps, then turns and sees Kismet.) I've been waiting for a long time for this.(Kismet gets closer and closer to Gadget. Kismet sticks out her claws and was about to scratch Gadget.)

Chip n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Away! (Kismet stops and sees Chip n Dale coming.)

Chip: You stay away from Gadget!

Kismet: And who's gonna stop me!?

Dale: We are that's who!

Page 50.

Kismet: Ha, Take your best shot!(Chip n Dale looked at each other then smiled and nodded. They turned back to Kismet.) Hey, what are you doing…(They grab Kismet.) Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!(They carry Kismet to a trash can.)

Chip: Ready Dale?

Dale: Ready Chip!

Kismet: Don't you…(They swing Kismet back and fourth.)

Chip n Dale: One…Two…Three!(They throw Kismet in to the trash can. Dale grabs the lid.)

Dale: Bad Cat!(Then smashes the lid on Kismet.)

Gadget: Oh Chip, you're my hero!(Gadget gives Chip a kiss on the nose. Chip feels in love. Dale feels jealous.)You too Dale!(Gadget also gives Dale a kiss on the nose. Then Dale feels in love. Meanwhile, Foxglove spots Fat Cat with the Cat's Eye Talisman. She flies down to Fat Cat.)

Fat Cat: Now with the Cat's Eye Talisman, I shall turn everyone around the world in to cats. HAHAHAHA!(Fat Cat was about to put the Talisman on the satellite. Foxglove sores down and grabs the Talisman.)HUH! THE TALISMAN! Cruiser, Bruiser, after her!(Cruiser and Bruiser take off after Foxglove.)

Bruiser: Come back her you little rat with wings!

Cruiser: Give me that Talisman!

Page 51.

(Foxglove soars down through the windows, under the trees, past signs. Then she flies up high. Cruiser and Brusier were still right behind her. When she stops, she sees Cruiser was on left and sees Bruiser on the right. They both were headed right at her. Foxglove sores down. Both hawks bump in to each others head. They shake their heads and chase after Foxglove again. Just then, Foxglove spots Gadget with Chip n Dale. She heads right for them.)

Foxglove: Gadget, Chip, Dale, up here!(Gadget, Chip n Dale see Foxglove with the Talisman.) Gadget: Golly, it's Foxglove!

Chip: And she's got the Talisman!(Foxglove throws the Cat's Eye Talisman to Gadget.)

Gadget: Good work Foxglove!

Foxglove: Thank you Gadget!

Cruiser: Their they are! (Gadget and Foxglove look up and see the hawks coming.)

Page 52.

Bruiser: We got em now!(The hawks soar down.)

Gadget: Quick run!(Gadget and Foxglove run as fast as the can, until they were in a dead end. They looked back and could see the hawks coming straight for them.)

Dale: PISTACHIO! (Dale lands on the hawks. The hawks feather's flew all over the ally. Gadget and Foxglove laughed.)

Chip: Nice work Dale!(Chip gets some rope and ties up the hawks. Chip n Dale picked up the unconscious birds and put them in a cage with a flock of chickens in a pick up truck. Meanwhile, Monterey Jack, Tammy, and Zipper try to escape from Jack and Nickels, but they ran to a dead end. They turn and see the hungry cats coming.)

Jack: Nowhere to run!

Nickels: Nowhere to hide!

Tammy: Oh, were trapped Monterey!

Monterey Jack: Don't worry Tammy Love, I'll protect you.(Zipper gets an idea.

Page 53. He flies around Jack and Nickels. Zipper pulls on Nickels whisker)

Nickel: OW! Why you little pipsqueak!(Zipper let's go and flies around jack. Nickels tries to catch Zipper, but misses. Then Jack tries to catch Zipper. When Zipper got in between the two cats, they were about to pounce on him. They bumped in to each other head to head.)

Monterey Jack: Way a go Zipper!

Tammy: Let's get out of here! (Monterey Jack, Tammy, and Zipper head out of the ally while Jack and Nickels come out of unconsciousness. They could see them running away.)

Jack: You Rodents won't get away that easy!

Nickels: No matter where you run we will find you! (Moments later, Kismet struggles out of the trash can.)

Kismet: Grrrrrrr! That meddling mouse has insulted me for the last time! Page 54.

(She hops out of the trash can and runs to find the Rescue Rangers. Monterey Jack, Tammy, and Zipper finally found Gadget, Foxglove, Chip n Dale.)

Chip: Monterey!

Dale: Tammy, Zipper!

Gadget: Thank heavens, you are safe!

Monterey Jack: Of course were safe, no cat can get best of old Monterey Jack here.

Fat Cat: That's what you think!(All the friends turn and see Fat Cat.) All: Fat Cat!

Kismet: He's not the only one here!(They turn and see Kismet, Jack and Nickels.) Fat Cat: Hand over the Talisman you little varmints.

Dale: No way Fat Cat!

Chip: We're gonna use it to us change back into chipmunks and take it back to the museum where it belongs.

Kismet: You Rangers won't be going anywhere.

Jack: There's no escape this time. (Fat Cat, Kismet, Jack and Nickels surround the Rangers.)

Page 55.

Nickels: Now to finish you Rescue Rangers once and for all!(All the cats laugh evilly. They stick out their claws and were about to attack the Rangers. Suddenly, the Talisman starts to glow again. Gadget and Zipper see it glowing in front of the cats. Fat Cat, Kismet, Jack and Nickels stop and fell under a trance.

The Rangers were surprised that the cats stopped.)

Monterey Jack: Croaky, they stopped!

Tammy: Yes, but why? (The Talisman stopped glowing. Gadget relizes it was the Talisman.)

Page 56.

Gadget: It's the Talisman. It doesn't just turn anyone in to cats it controls them too. (Tammy sees Chip n Dale are under the trance too.)

Tammy: Uh Gadget, I think Chip n Dale are under the trance too.(Zipper flies up to them and sees they are frozen stiff.)

Gadget: Golly, your right!

Monterey Jack: Well, since they got turned in to cats, the Talisman seemed to affect them too.

Gadget: Hmmm! We've have to break their trance some how!(Monterey Jack thinks for a moment, then has an idea.)

Monterey Jack: Don't Love, I know how to snap them out of it.

Gadget: You do, how?

Monterey Jack: You girls stay with the boys, Zipper you come with me.(Monterey runs out of sight with Zipper following him.

Page 57.

Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove were looking at each other. Monterey Jack comes back with a bucket of water. He hops onto a box then on to a crate and dumps water on Chip n Dale.)

Chip n Dale snap out of it and mumble: Hey, What, Stop!(Chip n Dale shake the water off themselves.)

Dale: Hey, what's the big idea, dumping water on us? Gadget: You guys were in a trance, we had to wake you up.

Chip: We were in a trance, how?

Monterey Jack: From the Talisman mate's. And it put Fat Cat and the cats in a trance too.(Chip n Dale see Fat Cat, Kismet, Jack and Nickels are under the power of the Cat's Eye Talisman.)

Page 58.

Chip: Your right, they have been hypnotized.(Dale makes funny faces at the cats.)

Dale: Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah!(He gives them the raspberries.

Chip bonks Dale on the head.)

Dale: Hey, what was that for?

Chip: We need to change back Dummy!

Gadget: Come on guys, let's get back to the outback.

Monterey Jack: Turn right, we only have two hours left before sunrise.

(All the friends run out of the ally and head for the outback. Moments later, the trance on Fat Cat, Kismet, Jack and Nickels wears off.)

Fat Cat: What, their gone!

Kismet: They must of used the Talisman on us.

Fat Cat: Those Rescue Rangers have gone to far.

Kismet: They won't get away with this, this time.(Kismet jumps on the a crate.) listen to me, the Rangers have insulted us more then once, now it's time give them something to remember…for the rest of their lives! Hahahaha!

All cats: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(Meanwhlie, Geegaw was waiting for his daughter to return. He looks out side and sees Gadget, Monterey, Tammy, Foxglove, Zipper, Chip n Dale coming his way.)

Geegaw: Gadget!(He runs over to Gadget.)

Gadget: Dad!(she runs to him. They both hug.) I told you I would be back.

Geegaw: You kept your promise.

Monterey Jack: Geegaw old Pal!

Geegaw: Monterey Jack!(They both give each other a bear hug.

Page 59.

When they stopped hugging, Geegaw saw what happened to Chip n Dale.) Holy Whiskers! What happen to you two?

Chip: Um, well, we were turned in to cats by this.

Dale: It's called the Cat's Eye Talisman.

Gadget: We have to change them back before sunrise or they'll stay like this forever.(Chip gives the Talisman to Gadget.) Okay guys, let's hope this still works.(Gadget aims the Talisman at Chip n Dale. The Talisman starts to glow again and zaps Chip n Dale.)

Chip n Dale: ARRRRRRR!(They start to change again. The yellow glow gets brighter and brighter. All the friends cover their eyes. When the bright yellow glow was gone, everyone open their eyes and see Chip n Dale lying on the floor. Chip n Dale start to stand up. They feel a little woozy. Everyone gasps by surprise. Chip n Dale start to look at each other.)

Dale gasps: Chip, you're a chipmunk again and I'm a chipmunk again.

Chip: It's a miracle, thanks Gadget!(Chip n Dale give Gadget a big hug.)

Gadget: Your welcome!(Geegaw walks up to his daughter.)

Page 60.

Geegaw: Oh Gadget, that was best thing you ever did for your friends. I'm very proud of you.(Gadget feels bashful.)

Gadget: Golly, thanks Dad!

Dale: It feels great to be a chipmunk again, I almost started to lick myself. Yuck!

Monterey Jack: Haha! Dale me pal, having to lick yourself is just isn't for ya!

Dale: You got that right. If that ever happen, I would cough up a hair ball. (Shadows show up over the hill and spy on the Rescue Rangers. They over heard what the Rangers were saying.)

Monterey Jack: Cats! They are the silliest animals who ever walked the earth.

Dale: Yeah, look at me I'm a silly cat going bonkers. I like to play with a ball of yarn.(All the friends laugh. The cats up on the hill become furious.) I must eat rodents!

Chip: Oh no, please don't hurt me! Hahahaha!(The friends laughed some more until they gasp.)

Dale: Hey, why did everyone stop laughing?(Monterey Jack points that there's something is behind them. Chip n Dale slowly turn and see Fat Cat, Kismet, Jack and Nickels growling with rage.) WWWWAAAAAHHH!

Page 61.

(Chip n Dale back up in fear.)

Kismet: So, Thought you could get rid of us that easy. Well, you Rescue Rangers thought wrong.(Kismet, Fat Cat, Jack and Nickels stick out their claws and were about to scratch the Ranger.)

Chip: Everybody run!(They all split up. The cats miss the Rangers. Jack and Nickels chase after Chip n Dale.)

Chip: Run Dale, Run!

Dale: I'm Running, I'm Running!(Chip n Dale run deep in the woods with Jack and Nickels right behind them. Gadget, Tammy and Zipper run from Kismet. Suddenly, they see a big rock in front of them. Gadget, Tammy and Zipper were trapped.)

Kismet: Hahaha!(They turn and see Kismet.) Your friends aren't here to safe you this time Mousy! (Kismet sticks out her claws. Zipper flies in to Gadget's arms. Kismet gets ready to scratch Gadget, Tammy and Zipper. Lighting flashes.) MEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!(Kismet meows in pain.)

Page 62.

Geegaw bite's Kismet's tail.)

Geegaw: Come on, run!(Gadget, Tammy and Zipper follow Geegaw to the mouse hole in the ground.) Monterey Jack: Come on, come on, put em up, Pussy!

Fat Cat: No one calls Fat Cat Pussy, Fat Rat!

Monterey Jack: FAT RAT! YAAAAAAWWWWWW!(Monterey Jack charges. He jumps on Fat Cat, then pulls his whiskers, then pulls his tail and swings him around and around and around some more, then let's go.)

Fat Cat: NAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!(Fat Cat hits his head on a tree and rolls back to Monterey Jack.)

Monterey Jack: Nobody calls Monterey Jack a fat rat!(Then he sees Geegaw, Gadget, Zipper, Tammy and Foxglove running.) Hey, wait for me!(He run along with them. Kismet chase them all the way to the mouse hole. All the friends ran inside just in time. Kismet stops and picks through the hole in the ground.)

Page 62.

Kismet: Your out of luck my dear, I got you and your friends trapped. You can't stay in there forever. I'll be waiting.

Tammy: My goodness, she has us trapped for sure this time.

Monterey Jack: Sorry, but that's a cat even I can't handle.

Foxglove: How ever are we gonna get out of here?

Gadget: Don't worry everybody. Chip n Dale will save us…I hope. (Meanwhile, Jack and Nickels search for Chip n Dale.)

Nickels: I know I saw those chipmunks go this way.

Jack: They've got to be around here somewhere.(Chip n Dale were hiding behind the third tree. Dale's teeth start to chatter.)

Chip whispers: Dale, stop chattering your teeth!(Dale covers his mouth. But his legs start to shake.) Now stop shaking!(Dale takes one hand and puts on his legs. But now his ears start twitching.

Page 63.

Then Jack hears whispering somewhere.)

Jack: Say Nickels, you hear that?(Nickels listens and hears the whispering.)

Chip whispers: Shhhh, Dale, they'll hear you!

Nickels: Sure do Jack!(Jack sees a tiny black and white tail hiding behind a tree up top.)

Jacks: They're hiding up in that tree.(They both grin evilly and nodded, then they sneak up on Chip n Dale.) Chip whisper: Dale, Shhhhh!

Dale whispers: I can't help it I'm scared!(Two big paws come from behind the tree.)

Chip whispers: Shhhh, the cats will hear you.(The paws grab Chip n Dale.)

Chip n Dale: HEY! WHAT THE!(Chip n Dale see who's got them.)

Jack: So, you chipmunks think you can try to lose us. huh!

Nickels: Well, now it's our turn to play. (Jack and Nickels carry Chip n Dale by their mouths and head back to Kismet. Page 64.

Meanwhile, Kismet is still waiting for Gadget to come out.)

Nickels: Hey Kismet!(Kismet turns and sees Jack and Nickels.)

Jack: Lookie what we got! (Jack and Nickels pull Chip n Dale out from their backs. Kismet grins evilly. She peeks through the hole again.)

Kismet: This is your last chance Mousy, come on out!

Gadget: So you can eat me, Uh uh!(Gadget turns her back and crosses her arms.)

Kismet: Fine, then I guess I'll just have to take my revenge on your chipmunks friends instead!

Page 65.

Gadget gasp: What? What have you done with Chip n Dale!?

Kismet: If you don't come out…they'll be eaten!

Gadget: I don't believe you!

Kismet: Oh no, maybe this will clear things up. (Kismet shows Gadget holding Dale's shirt. Gadget and others gasp.)

Gadget: Oh Golly!(Kismet throws it in to the hole.)

Kismet: You got one hour to come out…or else! Hahahaha! (Gadget picks up Dale's shirt and hugs it with tears.)

Geegaw: Gadget, I can let you do this!

Gadget: Dad, they're my friends, they need me!(Gadget looks at her father straight in the eye.) I have to do it!(Gadget turns and heads out the hole. Geegaw and the others sadly watch her go. Moments later, Gadget arrives.) Gadget: Alright Kismet, let Chip n Dale go!

Kismet chuckles: HmmHmm! I don't think so, you made me lose everything I loved.

Page 66.

So now your going to feel the pain of losing everything you love.

Gadget: No!

Kismet: Boys, dinner time!(Jack and Nickels were just about to eat Chip n Dale. Then Chip gets an idea.)

Chip: Bite him, Dale! (Chip n Dale give Jack and Nickels a big bite.)

Jack and Nickels: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!(The both drop Chip n Dale. They grab Gadget and run!)

Chip: Come on Gadget, run!

Kismet: You Idiot's, you let them get away!

Jack: Course we let them get away!

Nickels: The little chip rats bit us!

Kismet: After them!(Kismet chases after Gadget, Chip n Dale, along with Jack and Nickels. Monterey Jack garbs Nickels by the tail.)

Nickels: Huh, hey!(Nickels turns and sees Monterey Jack pulling his tail. Monterey grins fearfully.)

Monterey Jack: Friends call me Monty!

Page 67.

(Nickels chases Monterey Jack around in circles with Monterey holding on to his tail.)YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!(Jack stops and sees Nickels chasing Monterey. He goes back to help Nickels catch Monterey. Foxglove grabs and pulls Jack's tail. Jack turns and sees who pulling his tail.) Jack: Why you little!(Jack pulls his tail back from Foxglove.) Nobody pulls my tail! (Jack swipes his paws and tries to catch Foxgole.)

Page 68.

Foxglove: Whoa!(Foxglove ducks and flies away. Jack runs after her. Zipper comes to the rescue. He pulls on Jack's whisker.) Jack: OOOWWWW! Hey, buzz off pipsqueak!(Jack tries to flip Zipper away, but gets bumped by Nickels.) WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! (Both cats roll all the way down the hill. When they woke up from being unconscious and see some legs in front of them. They look and see two hungry dingo's licking their lips.)

Page 69.

Dingo 1: Mmmmm! You two look tasty!

Dingo 2: It's dinner time!

Jack and Nickels: MMMMEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW! (Jack and Nickels run for their lives. The dingos charge after the two cats.)

Monterey Jack: Hahaha! Now there goes a bunch of scared cats.

Tammy: Come on, we've got help Gadget and the boys.(Monterey Jack, Tammy, Geegaw, Foxglove and Zipper head off to find Gadget, Chip n Dale. They run as fast as they can, they look back and see Kismet still on their tail. Chip spots a tree straight ahead.)

Chip: Quick, up that tree! (Chip, Dale, and Gadget climb up the tree to safey. Chip helps Gadget, then they both help up Dale. Page 70.

Kismet heads for the tree Chip, Dale and Gadget climbed.)

Kismet: You can't get away that easy!(Kismet jumps on the tree sticking her claws on the trunk. She starts to climb up after Chip, Dale and Gadget. They see Kismet coming.)

Gadget: Golly, she looks really upset!

Dale: Don't worry Gadget, I'll protect you!

Chip: No you won't, I will!

Dale: No, I will!

Chip: No, I will!

Gadget: Uh guys!

Chip n Dale: Yes Gadget! (Gadget points over to the tree trunk and sees Kismet getting closer.) Page 71.

Kismet: Well, well, well three for the price of one! Hahaha! This must be my lucky day!(Kismet struggles on the tree branch. Dale backs up then falls on his back. Chip and Gadget pull Dale away from Kismet. All three of them look down from the tree and see a cliff with a fast running river. Gadget: Golly, that's very deep!

Dale: Gulp! And a long way down!

Kismet: And that's where you three are going! I have been waiting for a long time to take my revenge and this day…has finally come. No one can save you this time!

Page 72.

(Kismet doesn't know that the branch was starting to break. Moments later, Monterey Jack, Geegaw, Tammy, Foxglove and Zipper were still looking for Gadget, Chip n Dale. Tammy spots them from a distance.) Tammy: Hey everybody, there they are!

Geegaw gasps: Gadget!(Gadget, Chip n Dale see the others. The branch starts to break some more.)

Monterey Jack: Croaky, the branch going to break!(Chip gets a quick idea.)

Chip: Dale, help me pick up Gadget! (Chip n Dale pick up Gadget.) Monterey, get ready to catch Gadget! One…Two…Three!

Page 73.

(Chip n Dale throw Gadget to Monterey Jack. Kismet tries to catch her, but misses.)

Gadget: WWWHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA! (Monterey Jack catches Gadget.)

Monterey Jack: Got Ya Love!

Gadget: But what about Chip n Dale!(Kismet turns at Chip n Dale.)

Kismet: Since you two have been getting in my way, I'll have take my revenge on you two instead.(Kismet starts to get closer to Chip n Dale. Suddenly, the branch starts to wiggle.) Hey, what's goin on?(Kismet looks back and see the branch breaking.) Chip: Dale, JUMP!

Page 74.

Dale: WHAT?

Chip: Just trust me. Take my hand!(Dale grabs Chips hand.) On three, Ready One…Two…Three! (They both jump. Kismet tries to pounce on Chip n Dale, but ends up breaking the branch.)

Kismet: MEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! (Kismet falls off the tree and in to the fast running river. Chip grabs Dale's hand. Chip holds on to the edge of the cliff.)

Chip: Hold on Dale, I got you!(Chip starts slipping.)

Dale: Chip, were slipping!(Chip tries to hold on as he can, but was about to fall. When he lost his grip, Gadget grabs Chip.) Page 75.

Chip n Dale: Gadget!

Gadget: Don't worry boys, I got you!(Gadget pulls as hard as she can, but it wasn't enough. Tammy helps Gadget pull up Chip n Dale. Then Foxglove, and now Monterey Jack and Geegaw. Zipper flies down and pushes Dale up. All worked together to save Chip n Dale. Finally, Chip n Dale were safe.)

Gadget: Oh Chip, Dale, Your safe! (She hug them both with care. Chip n Dale feel bashful. Afterwards, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Tammy, Foxglove and Zipper return the Cat's Eye Talisman to the museum. They had back to the out back.)

Chip: Wow, this was our biggest case ever.

Dale: Yeah, best story to remember!

Gadget: Hahaha! I don't think anybody's gonna believe it!

Tammy: But we will!

Foxglove: We'll remember this case always.

Chip: You two did a great job for helping us solve this case!

Page 76.

(Moments later, they finally make it back. In the hole, Monterey Jack and Geegaw were talk about Gadget. Monterey Jack nods in understanding.)

Monterey Jack: Okay, I understand!(They both look out and see the gang coming. Geegaw took a deep breath and walks out of the hole with Monterey Jack.)

Monterey Jack: Um. Gadget!

Gadget: Yes Monty!

Monterey Jack: Your…a…dad wants to tell you something!

Gadget: Oh, okay!(Gadget walk up to her father and listens. Chip n Dale look at each other with worry looks in their face. Then they turn back and see Gadget listening to what her father was saying. When he finished, they headed back to the gang. Chip n Dale see that Gadget is sad.)

Gadget: My dad says he wants me to stay with him and wants what's best for me.(Tears come out of Gadget's eye's.

Page 77.

Chip n Dale understand what Gadget said. They sadly went over to Gadget.) Chip: We understand Gadget. We know how much your father means to you.

Dale snuffs: We're really gonna miss you!(Gadget hugs Chip n Dale with care, then she gives them both each a kiss on the cheek. This time Chip n Dale did not fight over her, because they both care about her. Then Monterey Jack comes to Gadget.)

Monterey Jack: Well Gadget my Love…I guess this is goodbye!

Gadget: Oh Monty!(She gives Monterey Jack a big hug. Then Zipper comes over to her. He hugs Gadget. She then gives Zipper a kiss on the head. And last, Tammy and Foxglove.)

Tammy: Gadget, you were the first real friend I ever had. I'll never forget you!

Gadget: And I'll never forget you!(They both hug each other. Then it was Foxglove's turn to say goodbye.)

Foxglove: Tammy and I will look after the boys for you. We know how much they mean to you.

Gadget: Thanks Foxglove! (She gives Foxglove a thank you hug. Then watches her friends leave.

Page 78.

Gadget feels that apart of her is missing and she knows what it is.)

Gadget: Dad!

Geegaw: Yes Gadget!

Gadget: I…I don't feel like I belong here.

Geegaw: What do you mean?

Gadget: I can't stay here!

Geegaw: Why?

Gadget: Because…I've been with the Rescue Rangers for a very long time and…I need them more then anything. I do love you, but…their my family.(Geegaw sees that her daughter really wants to be with the Rescue Ranger more then she wants to stay with him.)

Geegaw: Well Honey…if this is what you really want, then I have no reason to stop you.

Gadget gasps with joy: You mean…I can still be a Rescue Ranger!

Geegaw: Well, you said their your family!(Gadget cries for joy.)

Gadget: Oh, thank you, Daddy!(She gives him a hug.)

Geegaw: I'm just glad I finally found you and I know you'll be safe with your friends. Page 79.

Gadget: I love you Dad!

Geegaw: I love you too!(Gadget looks at him for the last time and goes after her friends. She stops for a moment to wave goodbye to her father. Geegaw waves back to her. Then Gadget continues to follow her friends. Moments later, the Rangers head for the Ranger wing.)

Chip: So who's gonna drive us home?

Monterey Jack: Don't worry Chipper, I will!

Dale: No, I will!

Chip: No, I will!

Monterey Jack: No, I will!

Gadget: Hey guys!(All gasp, as they turn to see who is in the Ranger wing.) Need a lift!

All: GADGET!

Chip: You came back!

Gadget: Sure I did, I'm a Rescue Ranger!

Monterey Jack: But what about your dad!

Gadget: He changed his mind, you are more then just friends…you're my family.(All Cheer for Gadget.

Page 80.

Tammy and Foxglove hug Gadget together, along with the rest of the Rangers.)

Dale: Welcome back Gadget.

Gadget: Thanks Dale!

Chip: Lets go home!(All the Rangers hop in the Ranger wing and head for home.)

All: Rescue Rangers, Away!(They all flew through the clouds and across the ocean. Two days later, when Fat Cat came home carrying an ice pack.)

Mole: Hey look, it's Fat Cat!

Mepps: Hiya Boss! Welcome home!(Fat Cat sees party hats, balloons, and noise makers.)

Fat Cat screams: ARRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Page 81.

THE END

2015 OVER THE SUMMER

WRITTEN BY TJPRIEST


End file.
